La gata y la zorra!
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Capitulo Final: Vida y muerte
1. Chapter 1

**La gata y la zorra**

Prologo

**FLASHBACK**

"X.- Que eso te quede de recuerdo para que la proxima vez no tenga que verte por aqui Zorra!  
Calista.- Maldito seas perro! Ojala y te pudras en el infierno! Grrr!  
X.- Haz caso a mi consejo y abandona este lugar lo mas pronto posible, no habra proxima vez!  
Calista.- Maldito! Grrr!"

aNOCHECHIA EN la MADRIGUERA DONDE la zorra vivia. Era algo espaciosa para una zorra tan grande como lo era ellay acogedora para poder criar ahi lo que ella gustara. Sin embargo la zorra estaba algo herida, tanto como fisicamente como de su orgullo de cazadora. Se miraba constantemente el morro que le habia quedado de cola, ya que su lucha con el perro blanco le habia costado un precio muy caro. Aun asi el perro se habia encargado de no darle muerte y le habia otorgado una oportunidad mas para salir, sin embargo la zorra era muy orgullosa y no dejaria que estro se quedara asi.

Calista.- Maldito seas! Maldito seas!.- refunfuñaba encolerizada, mientras se lamia el muñon que le quedaba de cola.

Los sentimientos de culpa e incompetencia le atosigaban a la zorra, sabia muy bien que no podia abandonar esa region, si no EL se enfureceria y fallarle a EL seria la muerte segura.  
Aun a pesar de que EL le tenia cierto respeto y cariño, Calista no podia confiarse, ya que a EL le prescedia una fama de inmisericorde y cruel.  
Ante esto, la zorra muy apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, fue una mala noche para ella, sin embargo sabia que debia acabar con el perro a como diera lugar y para ello no escatimaria en usar cualquier recurso para asi hacerlo caer.

Al dia siguiente, la zorra despierta y abandona su madriguera, ve por ultima vez la que por un par de años habia sido su hogar y con lagrimas en sus ojos la abandona. Se dirige hacia la region donde estan los arboles mas grandes y frondosos de la region y gime un chillido agudo que rompe el silencio de esos lares.

No sucede nada.

De nuevo la zorra azul gime agudamente, sigue sin ocurrir nada. Repite su operacion y esta vez obtiene respuesta: un buho grande, viejo y gordo aparece en escena. Bueno en realidad era una buho hembra a la que llamaremos Aurora. Era cafe oscura y de ojos color miel, tenia un fino plumaje color cedro en su pecho asi como un monton de puntitos negros en el pecho de ella.

Aurora.- En que puedo ayudarte Calista?  
Calista.- Que has averiguado del perro este, al que todos llaman Bolt?  
Aurora.- Bolt? Bolt eh? Dejame acordarme.- intentaba acordarse mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.  
Calista.- Y bien?  
Aurora.- Esperame...Ah si! Una vez sobrevolando le vi acompañado por un gato negro?  
Calista.- Un gato negro?  
Aurora.- sI UN gato negro, si es que mi vieja memoria no me falla!  
Calista.- O tu vista!.- decepcionada.  
Aurora.- Bah! Estos jovenes de ahora se creen mejores que nosotros.  
Calista.- Bueno ya! Estas segura de que era un gato negro?  
Aurora.- Totalmente segura! Ademas se veia muy cariñoso con ese gato?  
Calista.- Estas tomandome el pelo verdad Aurora?  
Aurora.- No en serio! Te lo juro!  
Calista.- Jajaja! Un perro siendo gentil con un gato! Por favor no me hagas reir!  
Aurora.- Es en serio! A proposito que le paso a tu cola?

Calista callo, de pronto esa sonrisa que tenia se le habia borrado de su cara.

cALISTA.- Ese bastardo me la cerceno!  
Aurora.- Oh dios no!  
Calista.- Es por eso que necesitare de tu ayuda para trazar un plan en contra de el, por eso necesito que te dejes de bromas y me digas la verdad! Realmente era un gato lo que lo acompañaba?!.- con tono serio.  
Aurora.- Si es la verdad!.- tono serio tambien.  
Calista.- Entonces iremos sobre ese gato y lo desollaremos vivo!

Siguiente episodio: Ajuste de Cuentas


	2. ajuste de cuentas

La gata y la zorra

**_"Ajuste de Cuentas"_**

Aurora.- Vale eso suena bastante bien querida! Pero como piensas llevar a cabo tu venganza contra el perro?  
Calista.- Me alegra que preguntes eso Pajarita! Precisamente tengo planeado sepultarlo en el Gran Cañon del Olvido!  
Aurora.- No quisiera arruinar tu plan pero Como lo lograremos? Digo lo has visto en accion no? Es como una locomotora de vapor viviente, el cabron es muy fuerte! Las comadrejas poca resistencia le ofrecieron y detuvo la invasion de las ratas rojas. Por que habria de ser diferente la cosa ahora?  
Calista.- Por que tu me vas a ayudar! O no es asi!  
Aurora.- P-pero!.- vacilo un poco.- Si claro! Todo sea por ti Calista!  
Calista.- Asi me gusta. Por cierto te quiero pedir un favor muy grande Aurora.  
A.- A ver dimelo!  
C.- Si llegase a morir a causa de ese cabron, quiero que le lleves esto a ya sabes quien.

Y la zorra le muestra un pedazo de su cola que Bolt le arranco.

Aurora.- P-pero eso es.  
Calista.- Era mi cola! Quiero que me prometas que se la llevaras a Kudai y sus lobos!  
Aurora.- Pero estas segura? Ellos son quizas los ultimos seres a quien yo querria ver, son unos despiadados asesinos!  
Calista.- Si! Pero tan solo prometeme que lo haras por favor!  
Aurora.- Si lo hare Calista! Te doy mi palabra!  
Calista.- Bien, muy bien! Ahora acercate que te deboi platicar en que consistira nuestro plan.

Y la zorra y la buho traman su diabolico plan contra Bolt.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahi nuestra joven pareja favorita se encontraba paseando por el bosque, desconociendo por completo los planes que se tejian sobre ellos dos.

Bolt le mostraba a Mittens todo lo que habia hecho. Como el bosque ya era mas tranquilo y apacible sin la existencia de terribles depredadores. Se sentia muy orgulloso de su trabajo y lo alardeaba a todo pulmon, asi como de sus heroicas haza as. Mittens fingia tenerle interes a lo que Bolt decia, no lo malinterpreten pero ella tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensa. Veamos:

Mittens.- "Oh cielos!, como le dire a Bolt que estoy embarazada?".- penso la pequeña gata.  
Bolt.- Y aqui es donde esas comadrejas querian cenarse A Rhino la otra vez! Pero yo acabe con una, es una lastima que la otra escapo.  
Mittens.- Oh si mi vida! Deveras?! Pero que impresionante!  
Bolt.- Si asi fue negra!.- replico emocionado.  
Mittens.- Oh! Suenas muy orgulloso de lo que haces querido!  
Bolt.- Lo estoy querida! Lo estoy!.- Y se acerca a la gata a darle un beso tierno.  
Mittens.- Oh Bolt!  
Bolt.- Si dime querida!  
Mittens.- Hay algo que debo decirte!  
Bolt.- Si adelante! Puedes decirme.  
MitteNS.- Estem...yo estoy esperando!  
bOLT.- eSPERANDO que?.- replico sorprendido.

Mittens se molesto un poco ante la ingenuidad de Bolt.

Mittens.- Oh vamos Bolt! Tu sabes! Ya sabes lo que hemos estado haciendo ultimadamente tu y yo juntos.- replico guiñendole el ojo.  
Bolt.- Oh te refieres a.  
Mittens.- Si eso querido!

Pasa un minuto de silencio.

Bolt.- Y eso que tiene?  
Mittens.- Que que tiene?!.- replico algo molesta.- Que acaso no sabes que conlleva eso!  
Bolt.- Estem...si claro que se!.- y frota su pata en detras de su cabeza.  
Mittens.- A ver dime que hablador!  
Bolt.- Si te lo voy a decir! Significa que...ehm...este...Oh mira esa flor de ella esta igual de linda que tu! Te la voy a traer, Augh!

Antes de que el pudiera agarrarla Mittens le muerde la cola bien fuerte. El perro voltea su cabeza y la observa como estaba mordiendole la cola y con la cara de enojada.

Mittens.- No tienes ni idea verdad?!.- replico mientras le mordia aun la cola.  
Bolt.- Si claro que se!  
Mittens.- Mientes!.- y le muerde con mas fuerza.  
Bolt.- Augh! Esta bien esta bien esta bien no se!.- y baja sus orejas y su cabeza en sumision.

Mittens se molesta un poco mas y suelta la cola de Bolt.

Mittens.- Bolt! ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!.- molesta.

Esto hace que finalmente Mittens pierda la paciencia totalmente, ante la total ingenuidad de su pareja. Se oye un grito de desesperacion que resuena en el bosque y despues se oye el sonido seco de una buena cachetada.

Mittens.- Ohhh Bolt! Realmente eres tan idiota! Grrr!.- Y se aleja de el bien molesta.

Bolt se encontraba sentado y con una marca roja de cachetada en su rostro qUE Mittens le habia propinado por su estupidez infinita.

Bolt.- Augh! Que buen cachetadon me dio!.- tocandose donde se lo metio.- a VER que habra querido decir? Despues de que hicimos nuestras cositas lo que sigue es que ella este....esperen ya se! Un bebe! Mittens espera un bebe! Eso significa que voy a ser papa! Oh cielos Augh!.- se vuelve a tocar.- Mittens querida espera! Aguarda por favor! Disculpame amorcito!

Y el perro se dirige a seguir a su gata.

Mittens finalmente se detiene en un lugar con mucha vegetacion.

Mittens.- Oh ese tonto! No puedo creerlo!Como es posible que el muy idiota haya olvidado lo nuestro! En que mundo vive? Como me saca de quicio, Ay que coraje me da!.- replico.

Y de repente se oye algo detras de ella. De unos arbustos que le rodeaban. Mittens voltea y le replica.

Mittens.- Bolt no quiero verte ahorita! No me tienes nada contenta! Dejame sola!  
X.- Afortunadamente para ti no soy ese bruto! Je!  
Mittens.- Que? Quien eres tu?!.- NERVIOSA.  
Calista.- Jejeje! Mi nombre es Calista(ense andoles sus dientes) y tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas "Mittens".- y le sonrie.  
Mittens.- No!

**SIGUIENTE EPISODIO: EL ULTIMO VUELO DE AURORA**


	3. Ultimo vuelo de aurora

**_El ultimo vuelo de Aurora_**

Bolt.- Diablos que tonto soy, como puedo ser tan distraido, lo que Mittens trataba de decirme esta en mis narices, justo delante de mi! Que bruto, que bestia soy!.- replico el perro cuando de repente olfatea algo.- Ese olor, ya lo he olido antes.- y olfatea con mas fuerza.- No!

X.- Bolt!  
Bolt.- Mittens! Alla voy!.- y el perro acelero su marcha.

Con buena agilidad el perro se desplazaba entre los arboles y arbustos que conformaban el relieve del bosque. Finalmente llega a un espacio casi no lleno de arboles grandes y observa a Mittens, quien estaba entre las fauces de la zorra malvada.

Bolt.- Tu?! Grrrr!  
Calista.- Miren a quien tenemos aqui? Es el baboso que se siente el rey absoluto del bosque! Ja,ja,ja!  
Bolt.- Suelta a Mittens, y te perdonare la vida!  
Calista.- Oye campeon, no entiendes que es lo que esta pasando verdad? Aqui la que manda en estos instantes soy yo, si quiero puedo matar a esta gata asi de una vez por todas, pero lo que quiero es que sufras en lenta agonia lo que se siente al perder a alguien a quien amas.  
Mittens.- Bolt, de que esta hablando?  
Calista.- Oh que no lo sabes querida?  
Mittens.- Que?  
Calista.- Yo y Bolt hemos sido amigos muy pero muy intimos!  
Bolt.- Calla maldita mentirosa!  
Calista.- Oh si, vamos Bolty dile la verdad!  
Bolt.- Cual verdad? Eres solo una basura a la cual aborrezco mas que a nadie en estos momentos!  
Calista.- Oh precioso, por que me hablas asi! Ya olvidaste todas esas tardes hermosas que pasamos juntos?  
Bolt.- Cierra ya tu sucia boca!  
Calista.- Vamos Bolt, ya dile la verdad a Mittens, dile que la enga as conmigo!

Y entonces suelta a Mittens, quien desconcertada...

Mittens.- B-Bolt? Es eso cierto?  
Bolt.- Por supuesto que no Mittens! Tu eres la unica a quien mas amo en este mundo, te lo juro! Es cierto que he cometido muchos errores pero jamas te he sido infiel! Te amo mas que nada en este mundo, incluso mas que a Penny y a mi vida misma!  
Mittens.- Bolt...yo te creo mi orejon!  
Calista.- No le creas! El es un....  
Bolt.- Lindo muñon el que traes en el rabo Calista!.- replico.  
Calista.-Que? Grrr!

Mittens voltea hacia la zorra y observa como su cara cambia a una llena de odio e ira hacia Bolt.

Calista.- Pagaras por eso perro!.- replico furiosa.  
Mittens.- Mentirosa maldita!

Y la gata se va acercando hacia Bolt.

Bolt.- Parece ser que tu plan ha fracasADO zorra!  
Cal.- Oh no, aun me quedan algunas cartas bajo la manga! AHORA AURORA!  
Bolt.- Que?

Y Aurora sale de entre los arboles y se dispone a atacar a Mittens, pero Bolt al ver las intenciones de la buho se dirige a defender a la gata. Cuando iba a atacarla Bolt la cubre con su cuerpo y lanza sus superladridos para asi hacer que la buho hembra detenga su ataque, y lo consigue, haciendo que la buho cambie su trayecto aereo.

Aurora.- Maldicion falle!  
Bolt.- Estas bien Mittens?  
Mittens.- Si Bolt!  
Bolt.- Que bue...Agggh!  
Mittens.- Bolt que tienes?!

Y bOLT tenia en su espalda a la zorra Calista, quien le estaba mordiendo fieramente su espalda.

Cal.- Si la venganza es mia canalla!.- y continuaba dañandole su espalda.  
Bolt.- Ja, ya veras!

Y el perro se sacude violentamente y hace medio caer a la zorra, para mala fortuna de esta, una de sus patas queda cerca de la cabeza del perro y este la toma de ahi y la sorraja hacia el suelo, golpeandose.

Bolt.- Ahora si no te tendre compasion zorra!.- replico.  
Mittens.- Bolt cuidado!  
Bolt.- Eh?

Y Aurora rasguña a Bolt en su cuello y al hacerlo un chorrillo de sangre a presion brota de su herida, esto hace caer a Bolt quien rueda lentamente en el piso.

Mittens.- Bolt!  
Aurora.- Ja ahora si lo consegui!  
Calista.- Si lo hizo! Que?!

Y el perro se levanto de nuevo como si nada, solo meneo un poco la cabeza y de nuevo volvio en si, gruñendole a la buho.

Aurora.- Imposible! Ya veras maldito perro!

Bolt continuaba ladrandole a la buho, quien desde el cielo lo miraba.

En los ojos de Calista se miraba la silueta de Bolt dibujada, le llenaba de mucha rabia y frustracion el hecho de que todos sus planes por tratar de acabarlo no tenian ningun efecto sobre el, realmente era mucho rival para ella y todos sus secuaces.

Cal.-"Hijo de perra, me has hecho mucho daño como no tienes idea, pero esto se acaba hoy, y de eso me encargo yo".- penso.

Y la zorra se dirigio a atacar al perro, lo hacia a paso silencioso y veloz para que el perro no se diera cuenta de ello.  
Bolt estaba concentrado en Aurora, quien nuevamente se dirigia a atacarlo de frente, como en su intento pasado. Asi el perro ignoraba que seria victima de un ataque doble.

La zorra seguia su trayecto veloz.

Mittens.- Oh no, esta vez no sera asi!.- y la gata se dirige a interceptar a Calista.

Y Aurora apresura su marcha en contra de el, Bolt entonces se dirige a atacarla tambien. Calista estaba cerca de atacar a Bolt, justamente en la herida que Aurora le habia hecho recientemente, pero antes de concretar su ataque Mittens la golpea en su costado izquierdo y le hace perder el equilibrio. saboteando asi el letal ataque.

Cal.- Maldita!

Aurora al ver que Calista habia sido detenida se detiene y ve a Bolt acercarse hacia ella con su hocico abierto y dispuesto a clavarle los dientes, entonces esta aletea hacia el creando breve corrientes de aire que golpean el rostro de Bolt encegueciendolo, Bolt se hecha para atras y le da la espalda y Aurora le golpea la cabeza con sus garras y lo hace caer al suelo.

Calista.- Eso Aurora, llevalo hacia aquellos matorrales!  
Aurora.- Si Calista lo hare!

Bolt se reincorpora de nuevo y Aurora le vuelve a golpear tumbandolo de nuevo, lo hace de nuevo haciendo que se acerque a los "matorrales".

Calista.- Vamos Aurora, un ultimo intento mas!

Y Aurora le ataca de nuevo a Bolt, quien estaba escasos centimetros de los matorrales. Lo embiste de nuevo, pero esta vez Bolt no cae si no que pisa fuerte y evite caerse y rapidamente muerde de la cola a Aurora y se sujeta de ella. Finalmente ambos llegan juntos a los arbustos, que escondian en su interior una pendiente diagonal peligrosa.

Calista.- aURORA NO!  
aURORA.- Calista!  
Mittens.- Bolt!

Y el perro y la buho caen por dicha pendiente diagonal y en el trayecto los 2 se van golpeando con el duro relieve de esta arrastrando piedras consigo, siendo Aurora quien se lleva la peor parte ya que no es un animal con huesos resitentes. Al final se oye un pum estruendoso. Calista se acerca a los arbustos y mira como Bolt estaba en el fondo y Aurora estaba abajo de el, aplastada por el cuerpo del perro.

Calista.- Aurora no!  
Mittens.- B-BOLT!

**Siguiente episodio: Muerte y vida nueva.**


	4. Vida y muerte

_**"Vida y Muerte"**_

Aurora.- Caaa-liisss-taaa!  
Mittens.- BOLT!  
Calista.- AURORA!

Y ante la incredula mirada de la gata y la zorra, el perro y la buho caian. Finalmente cuando tocan fondo se oye un buen golpe y se aprecia que quien llevo la peor parte fue la Aurora, quien derramaba sangre durante el trayecto. Y entocnes el silencio invade el ambiente.

Calista.- AURORA! AUROOORA!NO! MALDITA SEA! NO!  
Mittens.- BOLT!.- girtaba deseserada pero Bolt no se movia.  
Calis.- TU! Esto es tu culpa maldita gata!  
Mittens.- Que te den! Yo tambien perdi a Bolt por su culpa!  
Calis.- Me vale madre! Grrrh! He perdido a Aurora por culpa de ustedes dos y ahora tu seras quien pague por ello! Me voy a vengar matandote lenta y dolorosamente!

Y observa con ojos siniestros y brillosos y mostrando sus colmillos a Mittens.

Mittens.- Ggrrr! Maldita!  
Cal.- Te voy a abrir en canal y despues me comere tu jodido corazon!

La zorra se acercaba a paso lento hacia Mittens, quien en esa situacion no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para pelear con ella. Asi pues a cada paso que Calista daba Mittens retrocedia. Normalmente le hubiese valido y hubiese peleado con la zorra, pero ella estaba embarazada y su instinto le decia que debia huir y ponerse a salvo.

Calista.- Es tu fin gata.- Y la zorra se le lanza al ataque.

Y entonces Mittens esquiva su mordida y salta encima de ella usando su espalda como trampolin. Y cuando toca el suelo comienza a correr.

Cal.- Si gata! Huye! Huye como la maldita puta cobarde que eres! Ja,ja,ja!.- replico.

Y acto seguido se lanzo en persecucion de Mittens. Mientras tanto, abajo en el fondo "algo" comenzaba a moverse debilmente.

Mittens corria por su vida entre los matorrales verdes y densos del bosque. Se movia velozmente y con agilidad. No muy atras la zorra le pisaba los talones. Pasan por un riachuelo, el cual hace que Calista resbale, dandole a Mittens chance de alejarse.

Calista.- JA,JA,JA1 Corre Mittens! Corre! SOlamente estas prolongando lo inevitable!

Y acto seguido se paro y de nuevo emprendio la persecucion.

Mittens.- Zorra!

Por voltear, Mittens se distrae y cae sobre una peque a ladera, pero para fortuna de ella esta zona estaba llena de mucha vegetacion y la usa para esconderse de Calista. A los pocos instantes llega Calista, quien gruÑe de coraje, meneando su cabeza de lado a lado.

Cal.- Da igual donde te hayas ocultado pinche gata sarnosa! Nada impedira que te devore! Ja,ja,ja!  
Mittens.- "Maldita! Se esta acercando".- penso.

La zorra desciende hasta ahi y empieza su busqueda revisando escrupulosamente cada signo de vegetacion que le rodeaba y que fuera lo suficientemente posible para esconder a un animal de 5 kilogramos.

Calista.- Vamos gatita linda! Terminemos de una vez con esto! Ya no me la pongas tan dificil...Sabemos muy bien como va a terminar esto! Bolt no te salvara! Deberias de agradecer por lo gentil que voy a ser contigo al mandarte al infierno junto con el!.- replico.

Y ese comentario le arde a Mittens, quien se lanza de su escondite y ataca a la zorra, pero Calista la sorprende y le golpea con su pata delantera derecha, lanzandola hacia los pies de un gran arbol. Afortunadamente Mittens cae de pie, debido a su habilidad gatuna. El suelo era algo lodoso y suave, lo cual le habia servido para amortiguar la caida. Mittens observaba el arbol. Calista se acercaba hacia Mittens abriendose paso entre la vegetacion.

Mittens.- Maldita perra!.- replico mientras exhalaba.  
Calista.- Ja! Realmente cresite que me ibas a hacer algo en tus condiciones! Mirate como estas! Muy apenas puedes mantenerte en pie! Ja!.- replico mientras reia diabolicamente.  
Mittens.- Calla!  
Cal.- Ja,ja,ja! Gatita estupida! Realmente me has sorprendido, realmente amabas a ese imbecil verdad? Jajaja!  
Mittens.- Grrr!  
Cal.- No lo quieres entender?! Yo ya gane! Bolt es historia y tu Mittens, Tu! Te convertiras en la mi festin de celebracion!  
Mittens.- Te matare Calista!  
Calista.- Que tristeza! Ja,ja,ja! A ver hazlo! Muero de ganas por verlo!  
Mittens.- Grrrhh! Muere!

Y la gata se le lanza como si fuera una tigresa, pero desafortunadamente ella no estaba al nivel de Calista en cuestion de ataques y fuerza.

Calis.- Oh! Un ataque frontal eh? Ja,ja,ja! Muy mala idea querida!

Y la zorra le da un manazo a Mittens y con esto Mittens aprovecha para subirse arriba del gran arbol. Poniendose lejos DEL ALCANCE DE LA ZORRA y asi siguio subiendo saltando de rama en rama.  
Calista abajo miraba con sus ojos como la gata subia.

Calista.- Uhm! Maldita bastardita lista!  
Mittens.- Ja! No me alcanzaras zorra! Ustedes las zorras no saben trepar arboles!  
Cal.- Oh jo,jo,jo! Quieres apostar?!

Y la zorra comenzo a trepar el arbol clavando sus garras en la corteza de este. Obviamente no lo hacia igual que un gato, pero de que podia podia.

Mittens.- Oh mierda!.- replico.

Y al verla subir, los ojos de Mittens se encogieron dilatandose de la impresion. Y seguidamente siguio subiendo.

Calis.- Ja! Asi que huyes eh? No importa! Es hora de llevar esto a otras alturas! Ja,ja,ja!

Finalmente Mittens llega a lo mas alto del arbol, no habia salida, estaba atrapada. Abajo la zorra seguia escalando lentamente.

Calis.- JA,JA,JA! dIME Mittens! Que se siente saber que pronto moriras!  
Mittens.- "Puta...se he de morir...te voy a llevar conmigo".- penso.

Y la gata observo algo que le llamo la atencion: de la gran rama donde ella estaba parada,a rribita de ella habia una pequeña rama mas que apenas estaba brotando del tronco principal del arbol.  
Y asi pues sin perder el tiempo la tomo y la jalo tratandola de enredar alrededor del tronco principal, la primera vez no pudo, pero su determinacion era grande y en el segundo intento lo consiguio y sujeta la rama con su hocico y se sujeta del tronco con sus 4 patas alrededor de el.

Mittens.- "Vamos maldita...no sabes la que te esperas!.- penso.

Podia oir como la zorra gruñia y escalaba hasta que finalmente llega a lo alto del arbol con ella.

Calista se apoya entonces en la rama-suelo del arbol, gruñe y muestra sus dientes, asi como tambien pone una cara aterradora. Localiza a Mittens y se dirige hacia ella. Y sin perder tiempo se dispone a atacarla.

Mittens aguardaba inmovil y con miedo el momento adecuado pra soltarle la rama a Calista y golpearla, solo esperaba que Calista estuviera en el rango adecuado.

Calis.- Ja,ja,ja! Debes saber mejor que nadie que no saldras viva de esta gatita!.- replico confiada.  
Mittens.- Yo no lo creo asi!.- replico.

Y la gata suelta la rama, pero al hacerlo la fuerza hace que se resbale y desafortunadamente cae del arbol. Calista esquiva entonces el golpe de la rama agachando su cabeza.

Calis.- Ja! Fallaste!.- replico burlonamente.- Aaarrgghhh!.

Sin embargo Mittens habia amarrado 2 veces la rama y la segunda venida golpea fuertemente a Calista detras de la nuca y cae, no sin antes pegarse en medio de los ojos con otra rama que estaba abajo adyacentemente a la rama que les ervia de suelo a Mittens y a ella, tras este segundo golpe ella cae inconsciente.

Ambas van cayendo lentamente del arbol de 30 metros, primero Mittens y luego Calista. Mientras cae:

Mittens.- Creo que no lo lograre! Por lo menos estare contigo Bolt! Agradame que pronto estare contigo!

Y se desmaya, seguia ella cayenmdo...quedaba muy poco para que se estrellara: 7...6...5...4...3...2... Zas! Algo toma el cuerpo de Mittens con su hocico y cae de espaldas al suelo amortiguandole la caida a Mittens con el suyo. La "deposita" en su pecho para que ahi descanse tras la caida. Era Bolt:

Bolt.- Mittens! Te tengo!

Finalmente la deposita en el suelo, aun seguia inconsciente, Bolt observa hacia arriba y ve el cuerpo de Calista cayendo. Vuelve a mirar a Mittens y ve que tiene unos moretones leves en su cuerpecito y esto le hace encabronarse.

Bolt.- Grrr! Maldita! Me voy a cobrar lo que le hiciste a Mittens!

Y el perro patea una roca y esta se detiene en el lugar exacto donde Calista iba a caer(para esto la zorra estaba cayendo con la cabeza por delante) y cuando finalmente toca suelo, su cabeza se hace a icos cuando impacta violentamente con la roca. Y ese fue el fin de la zorra Calista.

Consumado eso Bolt carga a Mittens y se la coloca en su lomo cuidadosamente. Y luego abandonan ese lugar dirigiendose a casa. Estaban ya afuera del patio de la casa cuando Mittens despierta:

Mittens.- Mhhh! Que sucedio...Bolt eres tu?!.- replico cansada.  
Bolt.- Si Mittens! Soy yo!  
Mittens.- Acaso estoy muerta?.- replico Bolt.- No! Estas muy lejos de estarlo!  
Mittens.- Oh...y CALISTA!?...que fue de ella!  
Bolt.- Es historia! Tu la acabaste!  
Mittens.- Oh...que bien...se lo merecia esa infeliz!  
Bolt.- Si negra! Descansa!  
Mittens.- Si...al fin todo acabo!.- y se echo a dormir.

Ya en la puerta:

Bolt.- "No lo se...tengo el presentimiento que esto solo fue la punta del iceberg".- penso.

Mientras tanto, de regreso al bosque:

X.- Calista...no...No! No puedo creerlo!NO!

Este ser observaba incredulo como el cuerpo de la zorra estaba violentamente mutilado y como habia carne y restos de su cabeza y cerebro esparcidos por doquier. Era abominable. Estaba mal herido, pero eran mas profundas las heridas que le causaba ver a quien fuera su amiga en vida. Y encolerizada...

X.- Calista! Snif...Amiga mia...snif...juro que esto no se quedara de esta modo...snif...seguire tu plan como me lo indicaste...snif...Y mañana mismo iniciare mi vuelo snif....Kudai tiene que enterarse de esto snif...! O MI NOMBRE NO ES AURORA! snif!....

_**FIN.**_


End file.
